Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914) of Klungeland
Log farm or Klungeland farm Farsund, Norway |Baptism = November 17, 1822 Herad parish Farsund, Norway |Siblings =Pernille Helene Pedersdatter (1812) Hans Pedersen (1814-1896) of Log Anna Pedersdatter (1816-1831) Olene Andrea Pedersdatter (1819-1912) Helene Elisabeth Pedersdatter (1825-?) Peder Pedersen (1829-c1830) Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?) Hans Elias Pedersen (1837-?) |Death = Klungeland farm Farsund, Norway |Burial = Farsund parish Farsund, Norway |Father = Peder Andreas Hansen (1790-1849) |Mother = Maren Olsdatter (1791-1868) |Spouse = Thea Johanne Torstensdatter (1825-1864) |Marriage = Farsund parish Farsund, Norway |Children = Peder Matias Olsen (1851-?) Sophia Marie Olsdatter (1852-?) Teodor Johan Olsen (1852-?) Josette Olsdatter (1855-?) Otto Olson (1858-1921) Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) Salmine Pedersen (1862-1914) Adolph Martin Ludvig Olsen (1864) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Ole Mathias Pedersen (1822-1914) aka Ole Mattias Pedersen, was a baker in Farsund, Norway. Three of his children emigrated to the United States. (b. November 14, 1822, Log farm, Herad parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway - d. August 24, 1914, Klungeland farm, Vanse parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway) Farm The family had sold Log farm around 1820 and he later moved to Klungeland farm. Name His name was pronounced "oh-lee". Parents *Peder Andreas Hansen (1790-1849) of Log *Maren Sophia Olsdatter (1791-1868) of Gullestad Baptism He was baptized at Herad parish in Farsund on November 17, 1822. Siblings *Pernille Helene Pedersdatter (1812) who died as an infant *Hans Pedersen (1814-1896) of Log, who married Anne Marie Berntsdatter (1827-1884) *Anna Pedersdatter (1816-1831) *Olene Andrea Pedersdatter (1819-1912) who married Villum Larsen (1816-1896) and had one of their children emigrate to the United States *Helene Elisabeth Pedersdatter (1825-?) *Peder Pedersen (1829-c1830) who died as an infant *Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?) who worked as a breadseller and married Serine Larsen (1840-1905) aka Severina Larsdatter, and had one of their children emigrate to the United States *Hans Elias Pedersen (1837-?) Marriage Ole married Thea Johanne Torstensdatter (1825-1864) on October 8, 1848 at Farsund parish in Farsund, Norway. She was listed as "Tea Johanne Vetteland" and her father was listed as "Torsten Vetteland". Children *Peder Matias Olsen (1851-?) aka Peter Matthew Olsen *Sofie Marie Pedersen (1852-1924) who married Sigvard Nilsen (1852-1906) *Teodor Johan Olsen (1852-?) aka Theodore Johan Olsen *Josette Teresia Olsdatter (1855-?) aka Josetta Theresa Olsdatter, who was born on November 9, 1855. She was still living in 1865. *Otto Olson (1858-1921) aka Ottan Olesen, who emigrated to Chicago in Illinois and married Hannah E. Hansen (1864-1936) aka Hannah Admundsen *Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) who was born under the name Hannah Lina Olsdatter, and emigrated to Chicago in Illinois and married Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930) aka Andreas Jensen *Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) aka Salmine Sopie Olsdatter who married John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) and emigrated to Manhattan in New York City and then moved to Jersey City, New Jersey and then moved to the Isle of Pines in Cuba and then died while visiting her family in Farsund in Norway *Adolph Martin Ludvig Olsen (1864) who died in childbirth when his mother died Death of wife His wife died in childbirth in 1864, and Ole never remarried. He raised the children by himself. Baker In the 1865 Norway Census, Ole was living at his bakery at 39 and 40 Kirkegaten Street. He had a servant: Ane Lisabet Abramsdatter, aka Anne Elisabeth Abramsdatter. His bother, Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?), a breadseller, was living at 36 Kirkegarden Street. Salmine Ole and his daughter, Salmine, appeared to be traveling outside of Sweden on September 04, 1884. Salmine was listed as "Salmine Wemmeland", perhaps a phonetic interpretation of her married name "Winblad". Klungeland farm In the 1900 Norway Census, Ole was living with his nephew: Bernt Andreas Hansen (1855-1915) on Klungeland farm in Vanse parish, Vest-Agder, Norway. By 1910 he was living with his brother, Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?); and his daughter, Sofie Marie Pedersen (1852-1924) who was now a widow. They lived at Brogate 10 in Farsund in the home of Laurits Byberg which was divided into 5 apartments. Death Ole died on August 24, 1914 and his children: Salmine and Lena, visited him when he was dying, or came to the funeral from America. On this trip both Salmine and her husband died and they were buried in Norway. His death was listed in the churchbook as: "Died 24/8 buried 28/8 1914 baker Ole Mathias Pedersen Klungeland, a widower, born 1818 sic, Log i Herad, died of old age." He was 92 years old. Burial Ole was buried in Vanse Church Cemetery on August 28, 1914. Post-death events John Winblad died on September 24, 1914 in Klungeland. He was married to Ole's daughter Salmine. This was one month after Ole's death. Lena Olson, Ole's daughter, returned to the United States from Norway on September 30, 1914. Salmine died on December 18, 1914, just 15 weeks after her father died. Otto Winblad, now parentless returned to the United States on July 6, 1915 from Norway. On that same day, Otto's brother, Anton, and Anton's wife, Eva, returned from Cuba to meet Otto Winblad in New York. Relatives who emigrated Ole had a nephew, via his sister, Olene Pedersdatter: Jakob Elias Willumsen (1853-1928) aka Jakob Villumsen, who emigrated to Kittson County, Minnesota, and left several children in the US before he moved back to Norway and had more children with a second wife. Ole had a niece via his brother, Peder Andreas Pedersen: Inga Pedersen (1885-1927), who emigrated to Jersey City, New Jersey and married Emil August Schneider (1884-1955). Memories about Ole Mattias Pedersen Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) on January 21, 2008 wrote: "My grandmother, Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) had told me that her grandfather in Norway was a baker in Farsund, and that he had 7 living children. She said his wife died in childbirth with the eighth child, and he never remarried, and raised the children by himself." Timeline *1822 Birth on Log farm, Farsund, Norway on *1822 Baptism at Herad parish on November 17, 1822 *1848 Marriage to Thea Johanne Torstensdatter (1825-1864) in Farsund parish on October 8, 1848 *1865 Living at Kirkegaten 39, 40 in Farsund, Norway where he worked as a baker *1875 Living at Kirkegaten 39, 40 *1891 Living at Ytre Markeveien 44 in Bergen, Norway with his soninlaw as head of household *1900 Living with his nephew, Bernt Andreas Hansen (1855-1915), on Klungeland farm *1914 Death in Farsund on Documents Image:Pedersen-Ole 1822 baptism full.jpg|1822 birth in Herad churchbook Image:Pedersen-Ole 1822 Herad 001a.gif|1822 birth in Herad churchbook (closeup) Image:Pedersen-Ole 1822.gif|1822 birth index in Herad Image:Pedersen-Torstendatter marriage 1848.gif|1848 marriage index in Farsund Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20060111010526.jpg|1848 marriage in Farsund churchbook Image:Pedersen-Ole Thea children.gif|1855-1862 birth of children Image:1865 census Pedersen Torstendatter.gif|1865 Norway census index at in Farsund File:1875 census Pedersen Farsund.png|1875 Norway census in Farsund File:Nilsen-Sigvart 1891 Bergen.png|1891 at Ytre Markeveien 44 in Bergen, Norway Image:1900 census Pedersen.gif|1900 census index File:1910 census Pedersen.png|1910 census index Image:Winblad 1914 Vanse Sweden 3.jpg|1914 death in Farsund churchbook File:Pedersen-OleMathius 1914 funeral.gif|1914 funeral notice Ancestors Category:Peterson (surname)